Envy
by LifesDarkFire
Summary: Cain remembers when he killed Lilith. Was it because he loved her, and she loved Abel? OneShot


This is my second Trinity Blood Story and it's basically Cain remembering when he killed Lilith. I'm not sure if he loved Lilith in the anime or the manga so this is purely hypothetical. I'm not a fan of Cain but I was pondering him and came up with this story, I hope you like it.

Discalaimer: I don't own Trinity Blood. I'd be way richer if I did!

Cain watched the starry night sky his eyes focused on the second moon, the vampire moon. His mind drifted thinking of his creation, his destruction, and Lilith. He remembered her, he had loathed her, her and the ideas she had about the human race. Terrans were meant to be killed like cattle not treated equally like Methuselah. Cain barked out a laugh, Methuselah could not compete with his status for he was the Contra Mundi. He was Earth, and he would kill anyone who dare question it. People like his dear brother Abel his damnable naïve brother Abel who had loved that simpleton Lilith.

He and Abel would have created such a magnificent universe, if only she hadn't been there. So he had simple killed her. One flick of the wrist was all it took, a few murmured words and she was gone her dark ruby blood spilling across his milky white hands. In perfect unison, perfect harmony, at last.

Cain tore his gaze away from the night sky and turned to the desk which held a half written letter to Dietrich. Cain sneered at it, writing wasn't worth his time. He had better things to do, more things to destroy other things to …

**Her Blood.**

A single thought broke through Cain's inner monologue. The memories he had thought of not to long ago still had their hold on him and he tried to push them away but they wouldn't leave so easily and they seemed to haunt him everywhere he looked the images of the past burned through the wood calling to him hands outstretched.

"No…" Cain whispered as the past came crawling back entwining him in a dance of darkness, taking him over, feeding on his short breaths as his mind went blank and memories rose behind his closed eyelids.

He had been angry, upset, jealous, envious, and he hated those human emotions. Almost as much as he hated the woman that stood before him. Her gentle gold eyes full of sorrow as his ice blue eyes bled tears.

"I don't love you… love you… you…"

Her voice now muffled by the stillness of the air seemed contained within the white walls of the ship. Cain's breaths came shorter and shorter, as sobs racked his body. He mentally cursed himself knowing that this was weakness and he was showing **her **this weakness.

Lilith watched silently as the blonde haired Crusnik broke before her. His voice cracking as he tried to speak the words that came to his mind, but was too weak to say. She felt her heart break then, the man she loved as a brother knelt broken before his tears raining down from his eyes like blood. But, her eyes remained dry, no single drop escaped her glazed eyes as she watched him cry and whisper incoherent words.

Cain whispered his voice harsh and rough, he told her he hated her and cursed her, how dare she make a fool of him like that. Even when she heard the words she didn't flinch she let no emotion cross her face. But inside she was breaking and her emotions ran out of her like water from a dam, she stood still afraid that if she moved she would crumple into pieces onto the floor. No, she needed to stay strong, at least for Abel; she must be strong if their love was to survive.

Suddenly Cain looked up at her his trembling lips pressed into a sneer of hate. His eyes flashed red as he picked himself off of the floor. Lilith stayed still her eyes though, betrayed her and grew large at the sight of Cain's crimson eyes looming before her.

**The color of Blood.**

Lilith thought, she watched as Cain's lips moved in the time tell rhythm summoning the nanomachines within his blood. Soon he stood before Lilith his white wings scarring the black sky that was portrayed outside of the window. His lips once again pressed themselves into a cruel sneer and he ended Lilith's life forever.

He picked up her body, her warm blood gushing over his fingers trailing their way down his arms and tainting his white sleeves. His hair draped over Lilith's wounds and trailed within the sticky substance.

Cain stood watching the blood pool slowly around Lilith's body his hands shaking as he realized what he did, he had killed her, he had killed the woman he loved. The door opened and Abel's smiling face appeared, although the smile didn't last long. It broke into a horrible cry as a scream of despair and sorrow emitted from Abel's grimacing mouth, piercing the horrid silence that had descended onto the room only broken by the small sound of trickling blood on the floor.

Cain slowly descended to reality, his memories finally releasing him, his cheeks damp with tears that had spilt forth from his eyes. He held his hands up to his face they trembled with the vivid memories that had pierced his mind. Unwanted tears began to fall rapidly like the spilling of blood.

**Her Blood.**

Thanks for reading! Please review, your thoughts, advice anything really! -LifesDarkFire


End file.
